


Taking a Break

by RowynSN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira takes a break from training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day. :)

“You’ve been at it all morning. You need a break.”

Kira gripped her sword and slashed at the block of wood, releasing a portion of her powers with the strike. The piece of wood broke in half and both pieces flew in the opposite direction. Breathing heavy, she turned around as she tried to reel in her kitsune powers. While she could use her powers, Kira was far away from mastering her abilities. But that’s why she needed to keep practicing: to get better and protect her pack.

“I need to keep going. I’m so close.”

Malia rolled her eyes. “To what exactly? It’s been 5 hours and knowing you, you haven’t taken any breaks. Let’s go somewhere and do something else. It’s summer. All you do is practice.”

“The more I practice, the more I can protect everyone. The more I can protect you.”

Malia’s frown melted into a smiled and hugged Kira despite her being all sweaty. “You don’t need to protect me. I can handle myself.”

They separated and Kira pecked her on the lips before Malia linked their arms and they started walking. While Kira still wanted to practice, Malia was probably right: a break now and again was a good idea. She’d just come back whenever they were done hanging out.

“So what did you have in mind?” Kira asked.

Malia snorted. “I have no clue. But I figured we’d figure it out on the way.”

Knowing Malia, what they were on their way to hadn’t even crossed her mind. Luckily, Kira knew the perfect place.

“What about the beach?”

Malia nodded feverently. “Let’s go.”

And then they started walking. Though the walk was long, with their arms linked, catching up with each other made the walk seem quick. They had become girlfriends a couple months before, but with so much going on, sometimes it was hard to find time to just hang out and talk about things not pack related.

They got to the beach and Malia immediately dragged them to the ocean, clothing and all, and dived into the water.

Kira just stood, water lapping at her ankles, and watched as Malia swam further and further away. The coolness of the water was great respite, but she didn’t feel like swimming much.

Not long after that, Malia stopped and shouted, “Come on! Swim with me. You know you want to.”

Kira didn’t feel like swimming, but the idea of them doing it together sounded appealing. Ever since they became girlfriends, times like these were something Kira held onto. She stored them in her mind for when either of them were too busy for stuff like this.

Kira smiled. “Fine! But no dunking me this time.”

Smirking, Malia said, “No promises.”

If Malia was anyone else, Kira would have demanded that she promise her before following her into the water. But because it was Malia, it didn’t matter as much. Anytime - even if it involved getting dunked - was a fun time when Malia around. It was times like these that Kira knew she was falling for Malia. It didn’t scare her as much as it once did.

“Staring is not going to get you here faster. Come on.”

Smiling, Kira shouted, “Give me a moment!.” Then took off her pants, but left her long shirt on, and jumped in and started swimming. With each stroke bringing her closer to Malia, any regret Kira might have had about doing this instead of practice left. Even when Malia jumped on her as soon as she reached her, Kira laughed.


End file.
